


the new scent

by LoketMulroney



Series: Naruto SNS [9]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoketMulroney/pseuds/LoketMulroney
Summary: Терпение Хинаты лопнуло, и она бросается в омут с головой, чтобы забыться. Или, может быть, разобраться в себе.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Naruto SNS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
Kudos: 1





	the new scent

**Author's Note:**

> эпизод для ролевой по наруто в тви:  
> https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1280905872865136648?s=19
> 
> Аушка от goatglucose и Cool_bowTie  
> Идея фика от Loket Mulroney и dazzay1, текст от Loket Mulroney
> 
> Другие работы по этой аушке тут: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
> 
> Предупреждение для читателей, не знакомых с аушкой:  
> Наруто мечется между Хинатой и Гаарой уже долгое время, и Хината решается принять заботу и чувства Кибы

Было уже довольно поздно, когда Киба вернулся с прогулки. Большинство собак отправилось спать, лишь Акемару остался с ним. Идти в небольшой (и почти абсолютно пустой) домик, который он сейчас снимал не было настроения, и идти в дом клана Инудзука тоже не хотелось, поэтому он очень медленно бродил по соседнему с нынешним пристанищем кварталу. Потихоньку начинало холодать, и Киба натянул пушистый капюшон на голову, передернув плечами. В воздухе пахло влажной опавшей листвой и приближающимся дождем, хотелось съесть чего-нибудь горячего.  
  
С тех пор, как он вернулся с миссии, полный решимости признаться Хинате, прошло уже достаточно времени, но ежедневные заботы постоянно отвлекали его от этого, да и сам он боялся, что где-то накосячит сгоряча, поэтому решил выждать немного, обдумать все. Он даже почти не встречал ее с тех пор, разве что пару раз улавливал ее запах неподалеку, да разок видел краем глаза, когда шел из больницы.  
  
Недавно ему в голову пришла мысль “украсть” Хинату. Это случилось прямо во время разговора с Шикамару. Мысль эта была так по-юношески наивна и безрассудна, что он рассмеялся вслух, чем заслужил вопросительный взгляд со стороны товарища. Киба тогда лишь отмахнулся, и советник вздохнул, покачав головой, будто поняв его мысли. Следующее, о чем Киба тогда подумал, было то, как он еще не так давно мыслил о том, чтобы стать похожим о Наруто, хотел стать Хокаге, а теперь… Теперь он понимал, что _таким_ дураком становиться он точно не хочет. Все, чего он теперь хотел - сделать жизнь Хинаты комфортной, даже если ничего не получит взамен. Потому что она того заслужила. Его по-прежнему раздражал тот факт, что Наруто просто вот так игнорирует ее любовь, но теперь, почему-то, это была не слепая ярость, а некое… более спокойное раздражение, не очень свойственное Кибе в обычных делах.  
  
Его размышления прервал Акемару, унесшийся куда-то в сторону, бешено виляя хвостом. Киба обернулся, поправляя капюшон, который игривый ветер все норовил сдуть, и замер - на углу улицы присела на корточки Хината, раскрывшая руки навстречу псу. Тот радостно гавкнул, поставив лапы ей на колени, а девушка приобняла его, что-то приговаривая и почесывая ему спинку. Киба оставил попытки удержать капюшон на месте и просто стоял, наблюдая, не пряча улыбки. Еще немного, и его порвало бы от распирающей его нежности, но он взял себя в руки, и подошел, тоже присаживаясь на корточки. Хината подняла голову и поправила прядь волос за ухо, чуть неловко улыбаясь ему.

\- Привет, Киба-кун, давно не виделись…

\- Да уж, давненько… - глупая улыбка не сходила с его лица, и он опустил голову, делая вид, что усиленно чешет четвероногого напарника, чтобы спрятать ее, - Прости, что не заходил, все как-то не то и не так было. Как твои дела, какими судьбами тут?

Хината замолчала, и какое-то время просто молча гладила Акемару. Ее молчание казалось Кибе настолько долгим, что он все же поднял голову. Девушка смотрела на него серьезными глазами, в которых не осталось почти ни капли той смешинки, что была в них только что.

\- Я пришла к тебе, Киба-кун.

Внутри все ухнуло вниз, и Инудзука гулко сглотнул.

\- Что-то случилось? Я могу как-то помочь?

\- Просто… побудь со мной, хорошо? Надеюсь, что не сильно обременю тебя этим... - ее мягкая улыбка, пропитанная горечью, соскребла с лица остатки его улыбки.

\- Да, конечно, не переживай… - ошарашенно пробормотал он, и вздрогнул от попавших за шиворот капель начинающегося дождя. - Не хочешь зайти? А то сейчас польет как из ведра, - он заметил, что она пришла в домашнем, даже не накинула ничего.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул она, улыбаясь уже чуть теплее, и встала, отряхивая колени и почесав пса напоследок за ухом.

Крупные капли уже громко стучали по крышам домов и Киба стянул куртку, накидывая ее девушке на плечи, и молча направился в сторону дома. Она пошла следом, и Киба так и не увидел, как еще более теплая улыбка озарила ее лицо, когда она на пару секунд зарылась лицом в край пушистого воротника, и вдохнула его запах.

Им пришлось ускориться, когда дождь вдруг пошел стеной, поднимая в воздух грязные капли. Акемару несся рядом, лая на небесное явление и подпрыгивая, что вызывало у Хинаты легкий мелодичный смех, от которого сердце Кибы сжималось. К моменту, когда они забежали в дом, оба уже изрядно промокли, но смеялись как дети, отгораживаясь от воды, которая летела с бешено отряхивающегося пса.

Киба наскоро скинул обувь, и забежал в комнату, оставляя мокрые следы на полу, и достал из шкафа чистое полотенце, футболку и шорты.

\- Иди в душ первой, отогрейся хорошенько, а то заболеешь! - протянул он стопку Хинате, - Твоего размера у меня ничего нет, наверное, уж прости.

Она благодарно улыбнулась, поправляя мокрые волосы и отправилась в ванную комнату. Дверь за ней тихо щелкнула, и Киба прислонился к стене, медленно сползая по ней. _Хината у него дома. Она пришла к нему!_ Безумно счастливая клыкастая улыбка блуждала по его лицу, и он схватился за него, пытаясь руками вернуть ее на место, словно его вот-вот увидят в таком состоянии.

Чуть придя в себя, он заметил лужицу воды, натекшую с Акемару. Пес осуждающе смотрел на него, переминаясь с лапы на лапу. Киба вздохнул и пошел за полотенцем. Акемару был не только мокрый, но и грязный, но в ванной сейчас была Хината, и он точно не посмел бы ее тревожить. Накинув полотенце и себе на голову, Инудзука принялся вытирать четвероногого товарища, который сразу начал валяться и извиваться в махровой ткани, довольно покряхтывая.

Кое-как вытерся и сам Киба, скинул мокрые вещи, переоделся в домашнее. Через 15 минут уже уютно засвистел чайник. Чай заварен, осталось только ждать. Он ждал 10 минут. Он ждал 20. Ждал и 30, и 40 тоже ждал. Беспокойство начало захлестывать его, и он подошел к двери в ванную, боясь услышать тишину. Но нет, вода лилась, Хината явно не упала и не потеряла сознание. Он чуял запах геля для душа и слышал, как шуршит мочалка. Все еще обеспокоенный, он вернулся в комнату и выпил остывший чай.  
  
_Что же такого случилось, что она пришла к нему с таким лицом? И с такой просьбой…_ Киба стиснул зубы. _Неужели Наруто опять что-то натворил?_..

Шум воды стих, и Инудзука поднялся, чтобы снова поставить чайник, но понял, что что-то не так. Услышав тихое бормотание, он сорвался с места, чуть не падая.

\- Хината? Хината! Все в порядке? - он прислонился щекой к двери ванной, чтобы лучше услышать, что происходит.

Сначала он слышал только прерывистое дыхание и звук падающих капель, но потом все же расслышал что-то.

\- ...не могу… не получается…

\- Тебе помочь? Что случилось? - Киба упирался щекой и ухом в дверь так, будто пытался ее выломать.

\- Я попробую еще… - рассерженно, как ему показалось, вздохнула девушка, и снова включила воду.

Инудзука прислонился спиной к двери. _Что она имела в виду?_ Мысли в голову приходили самые разные, и даже непристойные, но он лишь краснел и отгонял их от себя. Он не имеет права ничего такого думать. Наверное, ей, все же, просто нужна помощь, но она стесняется? Шум воды снова стих, и Киба встал.

\- Хината? Ты там так долго, может тебе помочь с чем-то? Я тебя не тороплю ни в коем случае! Просто вдруг…

Договорить Киба не смог, потому что дверь открылась, и из ванной вышла Хината. В его одежде, с полотенцем на голове.

\- Прости, что я так долго, Киба-кун, - неловко улыбнулась она.

\- Что-то все же случилось? Ты нигде не ранена? Просто ты так долго, я думал…

_\- Я сегодня хочу пахнуть только тобой._

Киба замер. _Ему послышалось. Абсолютно точно послышалось. Не думай об этом, не думай об этом! Это, наверное, шутка какая-то, точно!_

\- Псиной? Ааа, ну да, у меня тут пахнет собаками, да и вещи мои тоже, наверное, прости!

Хината цокнула языком, сбрасывая влажное полотенце с головы на плечи.

\- Дурачок, такой момент испортил… - потянулась она к Кибе, хватая его за ворот футболки и притянула к себе.

Неуклюже наклонившись, Киба зажмурился и затаил дыхание. В происходящее не верилось совсем, и он даже хотел попросить Акемару укусить его, но губы Хинаты накрыли его губы, и Киба пропал. Сердце от восторга сжало тревожным холодком, в висках стучало. Ему пришлось упереться рукой в стену, чтобы не начать заваливаться. Чуть прохладный нежный язык прошелся по его губам, раздвигая их, словно подначивая тоже принять участие в веселье, и отказываться Инудзука уже не мог. Обняв Хинату за талию, он прижал ее к стене. Поцелуи стали жарче. Иногда кто-то из них отрывался от губ партнера, чтобы поцеловать в шею, или просто перевести дух.

У обоих голова кружилась так, будто они были школьниками. Впервые целующимися, безбашенными, жадными. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они неловко шатались по коридорчику от стены к стене, пока не попали в комнату. Акемару свалил на кухню, поняв, что под ногами лучше не мешаться. Заметив это, Хината прервала поцелуй и рассмеялась, тяжело дыша. Киба открыл глаза, любовно смотря на нее, такую прекрасную. Ему казалось, что у него пульсируют даже зрачки, так сильно билось сердце.  
  
Очень хотелось спросить, что же такого все-таки случилось, почему она внезапно приняла его и не только позволяет делать то. о чем он столько мечтал, но и сама активно участвует. Но страх спугнуть этот момент не давал ничего сказать. Киба лишь притянул свою любовь поближе, целуя и вылизывая шею, плечи, ключицы. Хината вздрогнула, сначала от удивления, а потом от смеха.

\- Киба-кун, щекотно!

\- Мне побриться? - он озадаченно и слегка виновато замер с высунутым языком.

\- Нет, просто ну... _непривычно_ , - улыбнулась она.

\- Ничего, что мы… - Киба все же решился спросить, но ладонь Хинаты закрыла ему рот.

\- Не надо ничего спрашивать. Давай просто насладимся моментом, хорошо?

Он интенсивно покивал, и девушка убрала ладонь. В последнюю секунду Киба успел нежно чмокнуть ее пальцы, что вызвало новую, очень нежную улыбку.

\- У тебя презервативы есть? - голос ее звучал так обыденно и спокойно, словно она спрашивала его об этом чуть ли не каждый день, что Кибе стало нехорошо.

\- Ну… Я… Это… я живу один, так что…

_Боже, как же я хочу сказать, что они есть! Почему я все, что были, оставил у Тамаки?!_

\- Ну ничего, что-нибудь придумаем тогда, нельзя ведь _это_ просто так оставить, - ласково протянула Хината, и Инудзука почувствовал ласковую ладонь на своем члене.

Даже сквозь ткань мешковатой домашней одежды было видно, как тот послушно дернулся от прикосновения, но сам Киба отстранился.

\- Если так, то… Я хотел бы, чтобы хорошо было _тебе_. Можно? – он чуть склонил голову вбок, ожидая ответа, все еще тяжело дыша.

Хината взяла его лицо в ладони, снова целуя в губы, лишь бормоча перед этим тихое «делай, что пожелаешь». Киба улыбнулся в поцелуй и аккуратно подтолкнул ее к кровати. Хината села на краешек кровати и задрала было футболку, но он остановил ее руки, усевшись у ее ног на пол и покачал головой.

\- Это не обязательно, да и ты только из душа, заболеешь.

Хината ласково засмеялась от излишней заботы. Он сейчас был очень похож на большого щенка. Целуя ее колени и бедра, Киба стягивал с нее шорты. Он то и дело потирался о Хинату щекой, и жмурился. От прикосновений его бородки она вздрагивала, но не отстранялась, а лишь посмеивалась. Нахлынувшее в первые минуты возбуждение поутихло, уступив место ласке и нежности. У него все еще стоял, но Киба не обращал на это внимание. В его руках были самые прекрасные ножки на земле. Мягко придерживая стопу одной, он покрывал поцелуями другую, иногда не выдерживая и полизывая ее от бушующей в нем нежности.

Рука Хинаты опустилась на его голову, и он понял, что, наверное, слишком увлекся этой ее частью. В его планах на сегодня было уделить ей внимание везде. Он не был уверен, что достаточно хорош для нее, но сдаваться точно не хотел.

\- Подложишь себе под голову что-нибудь? – приподнялся он, и Хината чмокнула его в лоб.

\- Зачем?

\- Нуу… Так… Удобнее должно быть, наверное, нет? – Киба замялся, поскольку впервые вообще говорил с ней о чем-то таком.

\- Удобнее будет что? Скажи мне нормально, я ведь _совершенно не понимаю_ , о чем ты.

Ставший капельку властным голос Хинаты выбил его из колеи. Подняв на нее глаза, он увидел, что она по-прежнему улыбается, но легкая снисходительность в ее глазах завораживала. Он чувствовал себя псом у ее ног.

\- Ладно-ладно, не буду тебя мучить, - сменила девушка «гнев» на милость и откинулась на кровать, раздвинув ножки.

У Кибы задрожала нижняя челюсть. Сначала неуверенно, но потом все более и более активно, он принялся вылизывать самое теплое и сладко пахнущее местечко. Потираясь ноющим стояком о край кровати, он думал лишь об одном. _Хочу услышать ее стон, хоть раз. Знать, что ей нравится. Хочу. Хочу. Хочу!_

Изредка ее ноги подрагивали, на что Киба отвечал ласковыми поглаживаниями по бедрам. Отрываться от ее киски ужасно не хотелось, но сделать небольшую передышку тоже было нужно, и он поднял голову. От увиденного надобность в передышке отпала – Хината зажимала рот руками, чтобы не стонать. Киба тут же вернулся к делу, активнее лаская, стараясь проникнуть языком поглубже, или, наоборот, сделать приятнее снаружи.

В какой-то момент Хината резко сжала его голову бедрами, не давая вырваться, и задрожала, сжимая руками покрывало. Она стонала чуть хрипло, прерывисто, а иногда казалось, что она не дышит вовсе. Ее тело подергивалось, мышцы бедер и икр перекатывались под кожей и резко сокращались. Ощущать такое под пальцами было истинным восторгом. Киба почти не мог дышать, но все еще продолжал до тех пор, пока она не приподнялась, запуская пальцы в его волосы, моля остановиться.

Как только она выпустила его из крайне крепких «объятий», Киба жадно начал хватать ртом воздух. В глазах двоилось. Хината снова откинулась на кровать, бормоча что-то о сверхчувствительности и о том, что он переборщил. Кибу захлестывало одновременно гордостью и неловкостью. Он еще разок поцеловал внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, а потом стал подниматься поцелуями вверх. Даже целуя ее тело поверх футболки, он испытывал невероятное счастье, особенно если слышал сквозь ее тяжелое дыхание отголоски новых стонов. _Как ты прекрасна, черт возьми, как можно не ценить тебя?_

Забравшись на кровать, Киба навис над ней, смотря, как она прикрывает руками раскрасневшееся лицо, и заулыбался. Ласково убирая ее руки, он поцеловал ее в лоб, а потом в губы, на что она ответила смехом пополам с тяжелым дыханием.  
  
\- Глупый! Ты и правда, как большой глупый щенок!

\- Вуф-вуф! – поддакнул Киба и рассмеялся следом за ней, лизнув ее в щеку, мол, да, я и правда большой и глупый щенок. _Твой.  
  
_Теплая и нежная рука снова коснулась его паха. Ткань штанов, да и боксеров тоже, уже давно пропиталась смазкой, и пальцы Хинаты скользнули по ней, заставляя член Кибы дернуться, а самого Кибу наполняя неловкостью. Он ведь так хотел сделать ей приятно, а теперь что? _Надеюсь она не считает, что мне только это от нее нужно… Хотя… Это ведь она начала все это. Если так, то, может, не так уж и плохо желать ее ласки?_ Инудзука все еще не верил в реальность происходящего.

Тем временем, Хината, улыбаясь, и смотря ему прямо в глаза, аккуратно спихивала его с себя вбок.

\- Ложись, Киба-кун.

Ее голос, снова ставший капельку властным, моментально затуманил ему голову. Не подчиниться было невозможно. Киба не знал, куда деть руки, но девушка, уже успевшая удобно усесться у него на бедрах, схватила его за запястья, и прижала их к кровати у него над головой. Хватка не была сильной, но это ощущение было настолько будоражащим, что он был готов кончить уже здесь и сейчас. Ему показалось, что она злится, но он не знал, на что именно. Если это его косяк, то он примет любое наказание. Если дело в чем-то еще, то пусть лучше она выплеснет все это, чем держит в себе. Хината приподнялась, спуская его одежду до середины бедер, и уселась обратно, на этот раз плотно прижавшись киской к его ноге. Мягкая, теплая и, все еще влажная. У Кибы снова задрожала челюсть от возбуждения.

Свободной рукой Хината обхватила его член, размазывая смазку по головке большим пальцем, и грубовато сжала, наблюдая за реакцией партнера. Киба тяжело дышал, туманно поглядывая на нее. Он уже давно был на грани просто от осознания того, что это и вправду происходит, но насладиться ее прикосновениями хотелось еще хоть немного, поэтому он закусил губу. Стараясь сильно не сопротивляться, он лишь выгибался иногда от прикосновений к особенно чувствительным местам. Тем не менее, когда Хината поплотнее обхватила его член ладонью, добавив слюны к подсохшей смазке, и принялась практически выдаивать его, Киба уже почти не мог терпеть. Хрипловатые стоны, наконец, стали прорываться через тяжелое дыхание, и Хината наклонилась, прижимаясь своим лбом к его лбу, и иногда чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Ты можешь кончать, если хочешь, тебе не нужно так сдерживаться, Киба-кун, - шепнула она.  
  
На пару секунд Киба словно оказался в вакууме. Ему показалось, что он оглох от оргазма, а пелена перед глазами, почти ослепившая его, спала только когда он почувствовал, что его поцеловали его в лоб. Инудзука, наконец, пришел в себя. Пелена отступала постепенно, и первое, что он увидел, была чуть насмешливая, но, все же, ласковая улыбка Хинаты. Второе, что он изрядно обкончал на ней футболку. Сил сказать что-то сначала не было, поэтому он сначала пробормотал что-то невнятное, а потом рассмеялся.

\- Как неловко, заставила тебя испортить ее, - рассмеялась она в ответ, оттянув ткань и разглядывая, но Киба покачал головой, и приподнялся на локтях, а затем сел, придерживая ее одной рукой за талию.

\- Ничего страшного, подними-ка руки.

Хината послушно подняла руки, и Инудзука стянул с нее несчастную футболку, удивляясь тому, что еще вчера он и думать не мог, что будет настолько близко к ней находиться, не говоря уже о чем-то таком. _Что же такого случилось, что она пришла ко мне?_ Большая часть радости быстро улетучилась, и на смену ей пришло беспокойство. Он должен ей как-то помочь.  
  
Его снова одолел приступ нежности, хотелось забрать всю ее горечь и печаль. Ласково и тепло он чмокнул ее в шею, ключицу, плечо. Он чуть увлекся, спускаясь поцелуями ниже, и робко лизнул ее грудь. Затем смелее, но все еще нежно иногда возвращаясь губами к ключицам. Мельком глянув вверх, он увидел, что Хината смотрит на него с ласковой и тоскливой улыбкой. Сердце заныло. _Что теперь будет? Что для нее сделать? Стало ли ей хоть каплю лучше?_ Словно прочитав его мысли, Хината обняла его за шею и повалила обратно на кровать. Салфеток не было, поэтому Киба плюнул на все и кинул скомканную футболку себе на пах. Испачкать Хинату снова ему бы не хотелось.

\- Спасибо, Киба-кун.  
\- Рад был помочь, если помогло, конечно, - усмехнулся он, и прижал ее к себе чуть крепче.

\- Угу…

Они молча полежали так какое-то время. Киба потянул на себя край покрывала, накрывая их обоих. Его понемногу клонило в сон, но он все еще размышлял, что ему теперь делать, и как поделикатнее спросить ее о случившемся.

\- …чаю.

\- А? – Хината открыла глаза.

\- Чаю не хочешь? – спросил он, целуя ее в лоб, - Я бы хотел еще поговорить, но это только если сама захочешь, как насчет такого?

Она улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- Давай.

Киба потянулся и слез с кровати, натягивая боксеры и шорты до конца. Как есть, с голым торсом, он пошлепал на кухоньку, чтобы снова поставить чайник, а Хината подтянула к себе покрывало, полностью кутаясь в него и прикрыла глаза, нежась. Убедившись, что Киба ушел, она принюхалась.  
  
_Да. Теперь она пахнет именно им. Она уйдет из этого дома через несколько часов, но все еще будет пахнуть им.  
  
_Хината тоже потянулась, закуталась поуютнее в покрывало, и отправилась вслед за Кибой на кухоньку.  
Пить чай.  
И, может быть, выговориться.


End file.
